Big Wave Beach - Day 30
(endangered plant) Player's choice |FR = Mystery Gift Box |NR = A Money Bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |Zombie = |before = << |after = >>}} Big Wave Beach - Day 30 is the 30th level of Big Wave Beach. In this level, the player has to protect five Guacodiles from being rushed by the zombies. Difficulty *If a Fisherman Zombie hooks a Guacodile, it can make it rush, losing the level. So, the player needs to plant many plants to win. *Zombies will enter the lawn early in this level. *The Infi-nut will greatly help protect both the endangered plants and plants behind it. However, with the Surfer Zombie, a Banana Launcher should be used. *The trick of this level is that the zombies appear very soon in hordes at first, then very slow in the middle stage. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by Ask for his permission before editing. See Gallery for more details. *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Banana Launcher **Cherry Bomb **Snapdragon **Lily Pad **Infi-nut (extremely important) **Tangle Kelp (or Ghost Pepper) *Keep planting Twin Sunflowers until the ambush comes. Quickly use a Cherry Bomb and plant a Snapdragon to stop the zombies. *Go on planting Twin Sunflowers. When seeing a Fisherman Zombie, quickly plant an Infi-nut and feed Plant Food on it. Pay attention to zombies, especially Surfer Zombie. *Plant at least two Snapdragons to protect the Infi-nut's Force Field. Let's plant some Banana Launchers to stop the Deep Sea Gargantuars and Surfer Zombies. You need at least four. *Plant another Infi-nut and feed Plant Food on it. *When a Deep Sea Gargantuar comes, quickly fire three bananas as fast as you can before it throws its Imp Mermaid Zombie. It is best not to use Turbo Button. *Quickly destroy the Surfer Zombies if they are about to kill your Infi-nut, or the Fishermen Zombies will destroy your defense! *Cherry Bombs are very important in this level. Try to use it. Strategy 2 Created by This strategy allows you to complete the level without plant food, paid content, premium or gemium plants, or losing Lawn Mowers. *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Puff-shroom **Sun-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Lily Pad **Magnifying Grass **Tangle Kelp The goal is to get two columns of Twin Sunflowers up with a column of Magnifying Grass. This will provide enough sun to kill off the enemies. Ideally the Magnifying Grass will go in the fourth column with Twin Sunflowers on either side (the front end providing a buffer). Quickly set up Twin Sunflowers while the first wave approaches while filling the nearby Lily Pads with Puff-shrooms. Kill the first Conehead with a Tangle Kelp just before it gets too close to the halfway area. This will trigger the first Low Tide. Kill off one side of the invading force with a Cherry Bomb and finish off or at least delay the other two rows with Puff-shroom spam until they can be dealt with using Magnifying Grass. Continue filling out your Twin Sunflower and Magnifying Grass columns, and delay on killing the zombies whenever possible. As Surfers, Octos, and Fishermen appear, shoot them down with Magnifying Grass shots, but note that you can save on sun by using Kelp to kill them, especially the Fishermen/Octos. Plant extra Lily Pads and Sun-shrooms as well, they will provide even more sun, be used as a buffer, and can double as positions for Puff-shrooms. Use Cherry Bombs to counter Low Tide attacks and save on sun. Gargantuars can be killed quickly with Magnifying Grass shots and if they need to be delayed, use Lily Pads, Sun-shrooms, and Puff-shrooms to do so. Gallery Guacodilez.PNG|The endangered Guacodiles. BWBd301U.png|First stage by . BWBd302U.png|Second stage by Uselessguy. BWBd303U.png|Third stage by Uselessguy. BWBd30U.png|Fourth stage by Uselessguy. BWBd304U.png|Fifth stage by Uselessguy. Screenshot 2014-12-13-16-18-16.png|Ultimate strategy by . Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Levels with four flags Category:Save Our Seeds